Nowadays, portable electronic products have many functions, for example, mobile wallet, electronic payment, etc. These functions are changing people's life style. These functions often relate to many personal files. If the portable electronic products are lost, the personal files might be compromised. Therefore, protecting the personal files of lost portable electronic products is necessary.